It's All Gone?
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Everything from the anime that happened was just a dream for Sawako, what will she do now? - Idea from when Sawako got up from bed in that one manga chapter, thinking 'what if everything is a dream from the summer of my first freshman year'. WARNING: Spoilers for everything from Chapter 1-60 in the manga
1. Back From Okinawa

**Hey guys! I'm Starting a new story today! This one will be up on Fridays, and I'll start another one tomorrow, as the Saturday story, for Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyway, the summery gave you a warning and so will I.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SPOILS UP TO VOLUME 14! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST VOLUME 14 OF THE KIMI NI TODOKE MANGA, THEN I RECCOMENDED YOU NOT TO READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE!**

 **REMEMBER: I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KIMI NI TODOKE ANIME, MANGA, MOVIE OR WHATEVER ELSE THERE IS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **Ok, enough from me, now time to get this started!**

Sawako's POV

"Good night mum, dad," I smiled. "Good night, Sawako," They answered as I went up to my room. Today, I had just come back from the field trip in Okinawa. It was a long five days and four nights, along with my friends, Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan, and my b-b-boyfriend, Kazehaya-kun. Ayane-chan was dating Motoki-Kun, but she told us that they broke up. Chizu-chan seemed to be acting cheerful, but I could tell something was wrong, like the time she found out that Tohru-San, Sanada-kun's older brother, and her crush, was getting married, so I'm worried about both of them. Things between Kazehaya-kun and I are pretty awkward after the time when both of us were so close to kissing. I can't get the dream where we were actually kissing out of my head though. As I pulled the covers over myself and closed my eyes, I wondered about how I should approach Kazehaya-kun on Monday. That's when I drifted off.

Ayane's POV

Today I got home from the field trip. My mum was already in bed when I got home. As usual she over works herself. I got myself a snack, and got ready for bed. Once again, I broke up with another boyfriend, Motoki Mogi, from class 2-B. I thought this one was going to work too, since he's the first boyfriend of my age I have dated. There is only one thing I wish for, to fall in love. I have never fallen in love in my life, and being with my boyfriends didn't make my heart beat faster, or my cheeks flush, not like how it happens with Chizu and Sawako. I always feel envious of those two, being able to fall in love like that. For Sawako to feel so happy to fall in love with Kazehaya, for Chizu to cry loudly about the fact that the person she loved was getting married, I want to feel that way too. Oh well, I'll find one someday, hopefully. Anyway, now it's time for me to sleep, since I've laid my bed out now. I lied down in my bed, and fell to sleep within no time.

Chizuru's POV

I waved bye to Ryu, as I kept walking ahead. Ryu and I were heading home from the airport together, by catching a bus. Once I got to my house, my mum asked me a bunch of questions about the field trip. I answered them all during dinner, and then went up to my room to play some video games before bed. "Gah! Why does this stupid panda always lose!" I yelled at the game, as my panda character kept dying. Then I remembered Ryu's lion game and sighed, as I turned off my console. I lied down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why does you love me, Ryu? What part of me do you like? I'm not specifically pretty, or academic, so...why...? What will happen to our friendship now...Ryu? I closed my eyes, trying not to let my tears come out, and stayed like that until I fell asleep.

Kazehaya's POV

I let out a sigh, as I heard my phone ring. When I checked who it was, I saw it was Ryu. I picked up. "Hello?" I called through the phone. "Hey Shouta," I heard a deep voice from the other end, "got time to talk?" "Yeah," I answered. "Well, you see...during the field trip, I confessed...to Chizuru," Ryu said. "You confessed to Yoshida? What did she say?" I asked. "She said that she had never thought of me that way, I got rejected," Ryu answered. "Oh," that's all I could say. I remember when I thought Kuronuma had rejected me, before the school festival. It was painful, more painful than I thought it would be. I wonder if that's how he's feeling. "Anything else?" I asked after a while of silence. "No..." Ryu answered. "Well, I hope you feel better," I said. "Yeah...I'll get over it," Ryu said, "I'm going to a university in Tokyo, for baseball, maybe I can forget about her there." "Well, I've got unpacking from the trip to do, bye Ryu, see you at school on Monday," I said. "Bye Shouta," Ryu said as the call disconnected. Things are probably going to get awkward between Ryu and Yoshida, just like how it's going to be between Kuronuma and I, after I nearly kissed her...

Ryu's POV

I put the phone down, as my dad called me. "It's dinner time," He said, as he entered my room. I smiled, and nodded, indicating that I'm coming. After dinner, I decided to sleep. When I got into bed, I saw the bag I received for my birthday last November, from Chizuru. Well, we did get into an argument then, as I told her that I was relieved that my big brother was getting married to er...what's her name again? I fell to sleep immediately after thinking about that. Chizuru...I wonder if you're okay now...most likely not though.

 _Let the worries end for yesterday, and start a new life today, who knows what'll happen today_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **As you already know from this fanfic, Ryu had confessed to Chizuru, Kazehaya had nearly kissed Sawako and Ayane broke up with her boyfriend, Motoki Mogi, hope you enjoyed the first chapter...bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	2. Just A Dream

**I am SOOOOOO sorry this chapter is late. I was roleplaying with friends yesterday, and lost track of time and went to sleep...today there'll be two chapters, one for this story, and one for the fairy tail one.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIMI NI TODOKE!**

Sawako's POV

I woke up on Sunday morning, just staring at the ceiling. I don't know why, but things feel different. Ok, as you all should know, my day starts off with feeding birds. As I went to get bird seeds, still having my pyjamas on, my mum asked, "Sawako, isn't it your first day of school? Why are you down here?" I turned around, confused , what did she mean? "Isn't it Sunday today?" I asked. "No, it's Monday," Mum said, pointing to the calendar. I looked at the calendar and saw that it was 2009. "Mum, it's 2010, and it's not Spring but Summer," I said. "I think you are thinking of the time when you get a boyfriend," My mum giggled. Didn't I introduce Kazehaya-kun to her? "Ok, I'll be off to school," I said doubtfully. As I walked up the stairs, I thought about how it was a little cooler than usual. "Sawako! You're uniform is ironed, and is in your room!" Mum called. "Ok!" I called back as I changed into my uniform. Why did she put out my blazer? I'm confused now. I put on my uniform, including my blazer, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I decided to leave for school (even though I didn't think it was a school day...). Surprisingly, cherry blossoms were blooming, even though it's Autumn. I wonder why. I finally came along the pathway that led me to school. I saw Kazehaya-kun, standing there, looking confused, just like the first day of school, when we first met. I felt my face heat up as I walked up to him. Kazehaya-kun turned to look at me, as I tried my best to keep my blush away. "Are you from Kitahoro High?" Kazehaya-kun asked. I slowly nodded. What happened, did Kazehaya-kun...forget? "Can you show me which way it is to school? I'm kinda lost..." Kazehaya-kun said, ruffling his hair. "Um...," I answered, as I pointed right, "Kitahoro High is that way." Kazehaya-kun looked at me. "Thank you," He said, with a smile. As he left, I couldn't help but smile too. That's what his smiles always did to me. I think this is a dream. A nice, sweet dream, about how I met the person I love.

As I got to school, I saw Chizu-chan walking into the school with Sanada-kun. I ran up to them. "And then..." I heard Chizu-chan say as I approached them. "Good morning..." I greeted. "Um...good morning," Sanada-kun said. "Morning," Chizu-chan said, looking confused. Oh yeah, this is a dream about my first day of school, I should act like its my first day of school. "Um, my name is Kuronuma Sawako, n-nice to meet you two," I said. "I'm Yoshida Chizuru, and this is Sanada Ryu," Chizu-chan introduced. "Nice to meet you too, uh...Kuramura Sakako is it?" Ryu asked. "No idiot! It's Kuronuma Sawako!" Chizu-chan answered, "isn't that right, Kuronuma-chan?" "Uh...yeah..." I answered. "Um...I'm going to go to class, so I'll be off," I said quickly. "Hey, what class are you in?" Chizu-chan asked. I looked into my bag, and took out a piece of paper, that said what class I was in. "I'm in class 1-D," I answered. "Hey, same!" Chizu-chan said, "let's head there together! Ryu is there too! Isn't that right?!" "Yeah..." Sanada-kun answered. "Let's go!" Chizu-chan grinned.

When we got to the classroom, Chizu-chan cheered, "Ryu! Kuronuma-chan! Over here! Class D!" "Oh woah! You guys came to this school too!" Jounouchi-kun (A.N. That's Joe if you don't know) said. "Yoshida, I'm surprised you got in this school!" Tanaka-Kun added. "Shut up! I soooo much!" Chizu-chan scolded. As Chizu-chan walked further into the classroom, she bumped into someone. Ah! It's Ayane-chan! "Ow..." She said. "Woah! Upperclassman!" Chizu-chan exclaimed. "Why? I'm already in your classroom," Ayane-chan said. "Woah! I'm super sorry!" Chizu-chan apologised. "Be careful next time..." Ayane-chan said, with a little 'hmph'. Chizu-chan looked shocked, as Ayane-chan was a classmate. I remember Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan telling me about this, this was after I asked if they got along when they first met. We had to take our seat according to our seat numbers. I saw Chizu-chan sit behind Ayane-chan, not looking very happy. I saw Kazehaya-Kun enter. As I looked at him, I saw a girl drop her pen, right near my foot. I picked it up, and smiled at her, after all, even in my dream I have to make a good impression! "You dropped this?" I asked. The girl screamed and ran away from me, apologising. This is definitely how they acted on the first day. "Thanks for earlier," Kazehaya-kun called out to me with a smile. I became shocked, and when I felt my face heat up, I turned away. What am I doing?! I took my seat at the front row.

During class, our homeroom teacher, Arai-sensei (the one that is not Pin-sensei) told us to introduce ourselves. First it was Tomo-chan. "I'm Tomoko Endou! I came from Kitahoro Middle!" Tomo-chan said. Soon it was Kazehaya-Kun's turn. "I'm Kazehaya Shota, and I'm from Kita-Chuu Middle," Kazehaya-kun introduced. Oh, now it's my turn! I've got to make a good I I'm Kuronuma Sawako, I came from Hahoku Middle School," I said, might as well say the same thing I said last time, "umm, because of my situation, I had to exorcise something just now. My house is nearby so if something happens then please..." Oh! I made that mistake again! I don't think it sounds lively. "I'm Takahashi Chigusa," Takahashi-San introduced, "and I come from Kouhoku Middle!" Soon it was Ayane-chan's turn. "I'm Yano Ayane, I'm from Haryu Middle," Ayane-chan said. Then it was Chizu-chan's turn. "I'm Yoshida Chizuru, and I'm from Kita-Chuu Middle, Kita Middle for short!" Chizu-chan introduced. We continued with organising positions for class 1-D. I became the environmental officer, meaning that I took care of growing flowers and other things.

At break, I saw Takahashi-San, Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan talking. I decided to go get my lunch at the cafeteria. I picked up some rubbish and put it in the bin, as I heard people talking about me. "Kuronuma-San?" Someone called out, "Kuro - ahh, Sadako-San?" I turned to look at them. "Apparently you went to Hahoku Middle School?" The person said, "my cousin said that you had the ability to sense ghosts!" Oh no, a misunderstanding! Before I said anything, someone said, "eh! No way! I knew It! She's been staring at something behind me all this time!" "This is bad! Really bad!" Someone else said. Soon they all ran away from me. Oh no! The misunderstanding about being able to see ghosts started again! What do I do now!? How will I clear it!

After school, I stood up and collected my books. If this was a dream, it should be over by the end of today. "Ah! Kuronuma-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Chizu-chan. "How was your day?" She asked. "Oh, um...it was good..." I answered, half-heartedly. If it was the Chizu-chan that knew me well, she would've definitely seen through that lie, but this one didn't know me well, so... "Ok, well, I'm going home now, see you tomorrow," Chizu-chan said, with a wave. "Bye Ch- Yoshida-San," I waved back, trying to smile. "Uh...Kuronuma-chan, that smile...it's creepy..." Chizu-chan said. "Oh! Sorry," I apologised. "It's okay!" Chizu-chan gave a grin, "the rumours don't portray you good, but you are really an innocent person huh?" I looked at her, confused. Innocent? "Ok, bye, let's go Ryu!" Chizu-chan said, as she ran and elbowed Sanada-kun. Ok, tomorrow I should talk to Ayane-chan...wait, what am I thinking!? This is just a dream! Ok, I should leave.

As I walked out the school gate, I heard, "Kuronuma!" I turned around and saw Kazehaya-Kun. "Thanks for earlier..." Kazehaya-Kun said. Oh no, I feel my face burning up. How do I answer to Kazehaya-kun? I've forgotten how to act with Kazehaya-kun, who considers me as a friend. No, not a friend, a classmate. "Um...it's ok, now I have to get home, so good bye," I said, turning around, and walking away. "Kuronuma!" I heard him yell, but I'm too scared to turn around. He only considers me a classmate. Besides, this'll all be over, when this dream ends...

When I got home, I had dinner, did my homework, and went to sleep. If this is a dream, I'll wake up on a Sunday morning...

 _Dreams can be real, dreams can be fake, but whatever is real and whatever is fake, don't give up_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To be continued!**

 **oooooh! Sawako thinks this is a dream...! What's gonna happen now!? Once again, sorry for the late chapter, look forward to the Fairy Tail one coming later today, bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	3. It's Not

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Last chapter, Sawako thought about how her dream about her first day of high school would be over the next morning. What will happen now?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke**

Sawako's POV

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the time. It was 7:30am. I looked at my calendar. It's exactly how I left it in my dream, April 2009. But, it's 2010! Is my dream not finished!? Or...is it that...this is not a dream at all. Ok, this is my last chance. I'm gonna pinch myself. My hands were shaking as I drew it closer to my cheek. I pinched it, at first softly. Then, I made the grip on my cheek harder and harder and harder and Ow! I closed my eyes in pain. My teeth were biting my cheek, as my grip grew harder. I opened my eyes, and looked around, nothing changed. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Is this...reality? I fell to my knees and began to sob on my pillow. Ayane-chan...doesn't even know me, or she knows me as Sadako! Chizu-chan...do I consider her a friend yet? Does she consider me a friend? Kazehaya-kun...he...he...he only considers me a classmate! Everyone considers me Sadako again! The dream that I had been living, had gone...! What do I do now!? Repeat everything again? Is that even a right option? Or not...? I kept crying on my pillow, until no more tears could come out.

When I stopped crying, it was 8am. School starts at 9 (A.N. I'm going to say it's 9, idk when school starts in Japan), so I should start getting ready now. I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. My eyes are red already...? I shouldn't have cried so much, now everyone is going to worry about me. I tried my best to wash my face, but it was no use. I took a shower, put my uniform on, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I went outside. The Sakura blossoms were still blooming, but I didn't feel like I was blooming, but wilted, like a dead flower. When I got to school, I quietly went and sat at my seat, while rumours flew around. All the experiences I had...all the wonderful things I went through. Gone. When I was out of my thoughts, I noticed there was a crowd around Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan's desks. I decided to listen to what was happening. "Yoshida won again!" Someone cheered. "Hey! Come on, again!" I heard Ayane-chan yell. "Stop it, Yano-chin! Your hands and face are completely red! Your blood veins!" Chizu-chan yelled back. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?" Ayane-chan scolded, "what is that handshake! You must've done that with an intention of challenging me!" "No! When we shook hands, the bell in my heart accidentally rang!" Chizu-chan defended. "Me too, it was an accident!" Ayane-chan argued. Wow...the get along so well! I began to carry notebooks to the teacher, as it was a job assigned to me yesterday. Maybe I'll find someone I can arm wrestle with too...that's what I thought last time too, wasn't it...? Anyway, today, I'm going to try my best to talk to Ayane-Chan! I think that Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan have cheered me up, like they always do. I'm going to do what I can do here. In reality...

When I came back, I quietly sat in my seat again. "Good Morning, Kuronuma," Kazehaya-kun greeted. "G-Good morning," I said, but he went off with Jounouchi-Kun (A.N. Once again, that's Joe). "Ah! Good Morning, Kuronuma-Chan!" I heard behind me. It was Chizu-chan. "Good Morning, Ch-Yoshida-San," I greeted, almost making the mistake of calling her Chizu-chan. I can't be over familiar! "Did you know what happened today?" Chizu-chan said, "I won to Yano-chin in a wrestling match! Even though I was only trying to have a handshake with her!" "Really? Wow..." I said. "Ok, so, yesterday..." Chizu-chan said, "everyone's been saying your name was Sadako, is that true? Or is your name Sawako, like you told me? Sorry, just checking if I heard wrong on the first day." "My name is Kuronuma Sawako, Sadako is my nickname..." I answered. "Oh I see!" Chizu-chan said, "ok, I'm heading back to my seat." "Ok," I answered.

When lunch break came, Chizu-chan went to hang out with Sanada-kun. I decided to try talk to Ayane-chan. "Um...A-Yano-San...?" I asked, when I got to her. Maybe I should start getting used to calling them by their last names. "Yeah, that's me, anything you need, Sadako?" Ayane-chan asked, I could see that she shifted back into her seat. "I heard that you lost five wrestling matches," I said, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, yeah, Yoshida, she started it," Ayane-chan answered, "even though it was going to be just a hand shake." "I think you two get along well..." I said. "How so?" Ayane-chan asked calmly. "Well...you two looked like you were having fun," I answered. "Well, it's hard to admit, but, maybe it was slightly fun," Ayane-chan said with a little laugh, "well, it's nice talking to you Sadako, but I got to get going." She got up, and smiled at me. "Um, wait!" I called. Ayane-chan turned around. "I-I'm not Sadako, my name is...Kuronuma Sawako." "Oh, I see, well, see you later, Kuronuma-chan," Ayane-chan said with a small smile. She walked out of the classroom. Yay! I cleared another misunderstanding between my friends!

On my way home, I smiled to myself. Now that I knew how to interact with people naturally from my dream... Oh, that's right, everything was just a dream. Just a dream. Me becoming friends with Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan, me becoming rivals with Kurumi-chan, me falling in love with Kazehaya-Kun, the shrine visit with Kazehaya-Kun, the misunderstanding we had when we thought we had rejected each other before the school festival, Kazehaya-kun and I meeting each other's parents, the field trip...it's all gone. A tear fell out of my eyes. I went through a lot, and now it's all- "Sadako!" I wiped my tears, and turned around to see who called out to me. It was Shino-chan. "How was your first days at school? Made new friends?" She asked. "Uh...no..." I answered. "Oh, ok, well, cya! Can we talk more tomorrow?" Shino-chan asked. "Ok," I said with a nod. Shino-chan then ran to her own friends, while I went home.

At home, I had dinner, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I thought about how I should make things happen again, so I could go back to how my life was. But...should I change a few things? Will that be fine? I don't know what to do...I guess I should sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell into darkness.

 _Make something out of what you have, surely a miracle would happen if you do that_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Looks Like Sawako has to try and find a new resolve. Stay tuned for KazehayaXSawako moments next chapter! Bye!**

 **P.S. If you want your review to be recognised next chapter, then please review by next Friday! Also, there'll be a change of Point Of View next chapter.**

 **Kitty~**


	4. Friendswith Yano-chin?

**Hey Guys! Today I'm posting a new chapter! Today, the story is going to be based off chapter** 50, **though, chapter 50 was a flashback chapter, so...ya. If you listened to my spoiler alert, you wouldn't be spoil the by this chapter. ;)**

 **NOTE: I MADE A CHANGE OF POVS HERE. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN CHIZURU'S POV!**

 **SPOILER ALEART: SPOILS CHAPTER 50!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIMI NI TODOKE!**

Chizuru's POV

When I entered the classroom this morning, the first person I saw was Yano-chin. "Oh," we said, simultaneously, "hey." Then there was an awkward silence. I HATE awkward silences! "Hey- are you still angry about losing to me? Hurry up and cheer up!" I said, feeling bad. "Hey, what are you saying!" Yano-chin questioned, "anyways, I'm not thinking at all that I lost!" "I won all five rounds!" I argued, using the argument I can't lose. "...good morning..." Said a creepy voice. Because I got startled, I screamed, "Whaaaaaaa!" along with Yano-chin. It was Kuronuma-chan! She was walking to her desk, she turned around, and said, "nice fight..." I was too shocked to say anything! Sorry Kuronuma-chan, but you startled me with that voice! When she walked away, I cried, "Oh my gosh! That scared me!" "...I can't believe it...you can see her too?" Yano-chin said, in a deep, low voice, "I'm pretty strong with sensing spirits...I thought I was the only one who can see her, but...I see, you can see her too..." WAIT, KURONUMA-CHAN IS A GHOST!? I screamed really loud, "WHAAAA!" "I lied, it's a lie," Yano-chin clarified. I, crying, ran over to Kazehaya and Ryu who were talking. "Whaaaa! Yano-chin's...!" I cried, "listen to me, she's so mean! So mean-!" "...do you get along...?" Ryu asked. "No!" I yelled. Of course not! I'm never gonna get along with her!

That afternoon, after school, Yui-chan said, "hey hey, do you want to go to karaoke today?" "Oh, sure, let's go! Let's go!" I cheered. I lo~ve karaoke! "I'll go!" Takahashi-chan said. "Yano-san, what about you?" Yui-chan asked. "Oh I...I have stuff I need to to do so..." Yano-chin answered. "Hehe, is it your boyfriend?" Takahashi-chan teased. "It is," Yano-chin answered. Wait, she had a boyfriend!?

"Wait, it's really boyfriend related?"

"Seriously who?"

The girls all went and crowded around Yano-chin. "Older than me," I heard Yano-chin say.

"Seriously!?"

As she exited the classrooms, the girls said stuff like,

"She's so mature..."

"She's on a different level than us."

"She's really cool-!"

Then they looked over to Kuronuma-chan, while I stared at Yano-chin. How is she mature? And she even has a boyfriend older than her! I guess, we didn't know anything about each other...

A few days later...

We had PE today. When I entered the classroom quietly to collect my sports stuff, when I heard boys from my class, saying stuff like,

"Oh Yano-? Isn't she erotic?"

"She is! She is!"

"She has a boyfriend older than her."

"Seriously, isn't that erotic?!"

"And her boobs are kinda big-!?"

"Eros Yano! Eros Yano!"

I have to put a stop to this. I entered the classroom, and said, "I'm more erotic!" The boys stopped talking and looked at me. Then they said,

"What, Yoshida, what are you doing here!?"

"Woah, I didn't know there were still girls in the classroom!"

"I didn't notice!"

So offending! "That's so rude guys! Don't you know my beautiful legs!" I yelled. As the boys laughed, I smiled, then i went to get changed, noticing that I ran past Ryu, but I didn't stop, as PE is soon!

During PE, all the girls were going to do a long distance. "Ready-" The teacher yelled. I need to win! "Set" the teacher yelled, "go!" I ran at maximum speed, running neck to neck with Yano-chin, I need to run a little faster!

After running for about 10 minutes, I couldn't run anymore. Nor could Yano-chin. "Come...on..." I begged my legs to run further, then I collapsed on grass, panting, "I can't do this anymore!" "Me, me, me too..." Yano-chin panted, as she collapsed to her knees, with her hands on the ground. "I can't do this, I can't move even a step," I said. "You, you, you, you're starting too fast!" Yano-chin panted. "You too!" I yelled. "Because I don't want to lose!" Yano-chin argued. "And even though you keep fighting like that, you're always a loner-!" I argued back. "Because I have a shy personality!" Yano-chin yelled. "What?" I gasped. "I'm...I'm shy!" Yano-chin repeated. "With that showy face!?" I yelled. "That doesn't matter!" Yano-chin yelled.

Then we stopped, as we saw Kuronuma-chan running past us. She was running so smoothly! "-what-what was that-s-she passed us...? Kuronuma-chan...?" Yano-chin gasped, shocked, "Look at that calm running style!" "Damn, she's fast...I can't see people before her..." I admired, looking back at the track. Then we both started laughing. "Hey, Kuronuma-chan, she's so fast!" I laughed. "Oh no, that's so unexpected, that's so weird!" Yano-chin also laughed. Then we lied down on the ground, still laughing. I think I'm tearing up in laughter. "I-I'm going to die..." Yano-chin breathed, as she tried to stop laughing, when she stopped, she said, "...that time, thanks." Wait, when is she talking about? What did I do?

"What?" I asked. "If you don't know, then, you can just listen without thinking about it," Yano-chin said, "being with girls...I'm not really fond of it. When there's no problem, it's fine, but something always happens lime who she likes and stuff." "Oh..." I said. That is true. "They're so selfish, like 'she's so cool' suddenly changes to, 'she's so cold'" Yano-chin continued, "and...love guys too much, oh wait...guys are the same too." I sat up.

"What aspect of Yano-chin is 'cool'?" I asked, I'm planning to tell her my thoughts right now, "you're really passionate, Yano-chin. There's no one else who tried to fight with me direct on! I am some what have an okay relationship with other girls, and don't have any problems, but I'm not tired of the girl's group problems. I'm sure everyone is fond of me, but I think everyone looks at me as a guy-friend type, but, I have Ryu, so it didn't bother me-..." I paused for a bit, and looked at Yano-chin. "I'm really happy that I got to speak with Yank-chin right now!" I said, "it's really fun, being around Yano-chin!"

"Your voice is too loud!" Yano-Chin whispered, as runners passed by. "Ehh, really-!?" I said, running the back of my head. "I'm happy," Yano-chin said, looking down, "it's really fun for me too!" I looked at her. She's having...fun? With me? I grinned, "from now on, call me Chizu!" A gust of wind blew. "Chizu?" Yano-chin asked. "Here I am-!" I answered playfully. "Chizu!" Yano-chin called. "Here here!" I answered. "Come Chizu!" Yano-chin said. "Uhh!" I said. I guess, from now on, Yano-Chin and I are friends!

 _Everyone needs a friend to talk to, a shoulder to lean on, but the thing people need most is love_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yay! Yano-chin and Chizu are friends! Lol, I should've said Ayane and Chizuru. Oh well. Anyway, I thought I should have a change of POV for this chapter, but now it'll go back to Sawako's POV.**

 **Also, if you want your review to be recognised next chapter, then please Review!**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S. The next chapter will spoil the first episode of the anime, and the first chapter of the manga. WARNING: Next Chapter is a TIME SKIP! Stay tuned!**

 **Kitty~**


	5. Reverted

**SORRY MY CHAPTER IS LATE!**

 **Thats all I have to say, ok, time for chapter 5!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kimi ni todoke!**

Sawako's POV

After months of trying, it seems that I've gotten my old status back. Sadako, the girl who curses people, and can see ghosts. Yoshida-San, Yano-San (I call them that now, since I'm used to it) and Shino-chan come and talk to me occasionally, but I don't see anything happening. It is now two days before the summer vacation. Everyone fears me. Everything was back to the way it was before I befriended Yano-San and Yoshida-San.

As I walked to school, I greeted Hirano-San and Endou-San, and they froze.

Hoping I made a good impression, I continued walking. As I was near the school gate, I saw Kazehaya-kun. I haven't talked to him much, other than the fact that we've greeted each other, well, he greets me, I get too nervous to reply, since I was his g-g-girlfriend in my dream. "Good morning, Kuronuma!" Kazehaya-kun greeted. "G-Good m-" I began. "Morning, Ryu," Kazehaya-kun greeted, running to Sanada-kun. I remembered the day when we first met, he was the same as he was in my dream. Lively, cheerful, the centre of everyone's attention, but...my feelings for him are different from when I first met him in my dream. I still love Kazehaya-kun, the same romantic feelings I had before my dream ended. Even though I'm still awkward around him, I'm happy that he isn't avoiding me.

In class, Kazehaya-Kun was announcing the event, the test of courage. I think it all started here, me gaining friends and everything. "...and so, the test of courage will be the day before the final exams," Kazehaya-kun announced, "I'll stick the paper on the bulletin board, so you guys who want to participate write your name on there, but, if possible, participate everyone!" I saw everyone rush to the paper, to write their names. Should I write my name again? Or shouldn't I? "If Sadako goes, it'd be like real ghosts would appear," I heard a voice. I can't see ghosts!

"I'm collecting political science notes, so please bring them up to the teacher's desk," I said, as I was up the front of the classroom. In the end, only Yoshida-San and Yano-san gave me their books. Everyone else put them on the table in front of me. "Here," a voice said. I turned around to see Kazehaya-Kun. "Here's mine," He said, handing me his book. I slowly took it from him, my face heating up. "Well then..." I began. "You're amazing, Kuronuma..." Kazehaya-kun said. "H-how am i..." I began, trying my best to act normal. "Yeah, and..." Kazehaya-kun began, then he looked away, "never mind..." I thought that he believed that he shouldn't look in my eyes for three seconds, but is that what he's thinking? I should leave. "I'll be off!" I yelled, as I ran off after collecting all the books.

"And, so, it's almost summer break and summer break means summer school," Arai-sensei announced, "so I need someone who can volunteer to help me out before classes, it won't be forever, and if no one volunteers, I'll choose myself!" I put my hand up, thinking no one would want to do it. "I'll do it..." I said. "Ok then, Kuronuma it is," Arai-sensei said. "Sensei!" A voice called from behind me. It was Kazehaya-kun. "Kuronuma is always doing jobs like those, always a committee member, or doing some odd jobs," Kazehaya-kun said. The class began to murmur. He noticed me...just like he did in my dream. "And then, people doing clubs shouldn't do it, as well as those with part time jobs," Kazehaya-kun continued. "Oh? Then you'll do it, Kazehaya?" Arai-sensei asked. "Hmmm. I guess there's no way out! I'll do it," Kazehaya-kun said. I stood up. "Let me do it," I said, "I'm not...really doing anything during summer break, so I'll be very bored, very very bored." "Ok then, Kuronuma," Arai-sensei agreed. I sat down, happy that Kazehaya-kun was able to notice me even in reality.

I began watering the flowers, happily. "Ah! Sadako!" Someone called. It's Shino-chan! "Did you make a friend?" Shino-chan asked. "No, not yet," I answered. "I'm worried because there was no one from our elementary school or middle school in your class, Sadako," Shino-chan said, "after all, your difficult to understand." "But um...there is this person called Kazehaya-kun," I said. "Oh! Kazehaya, you mean that refreshing guy?" Shino-chan asked. "If you're going to say he's refreshing," I said, saying the things I said last time, since I still think this now, "he's 100% refreshing, no, he's actually made out of cheerfulness!" "Ah!" Shino-chan began. I looked at the window I was near and saw Kazehaya-kun. "Sadako, Sadako," Shino-chan whispered, "apologise, he just heard you!" "Hey, how should I take that?" Kazehaya-kun asked. "As...as a compliment," I answered. Kazehaya-kun began laughing, "roger that! I'll come to talk to you, we haven't had a chance to talk!" He left from his place near the window. "That's great Sadako, Kazehaya couldn't leave people who couldn't stand out alone, I guess I should leave, see you!" Shino-chan said, as she went.

Kazehaya-Kun walked up to me. "This is great! I thought you hated me, Kuronuma," Kazehaya-kun said. "No! There's no way I'd hate you!" I denied, I love you Kazehaya-Kun, "I've always wanted to be like you. I've always been inspired by you." "I honestly don't think that I am that inspiring," Kazehaya-kun said. "I mean, you even have a refreshing name!" I continued. "If you put it that way, speak for yourself," Kazehaya-kun said. "Eh! It means Black Swamp!" I denied. "Sawako," Kazehaya-kun said, "Your name is Kuronuma Sawako, right?" This is the moment I fell in love. When he first called me by my first name. "Kuronuma, you better come to the Test of Courage," Kazehaya-kun said.

 **If you're an anime watcher, or you've recently started reading the manga, this isn't a spoiler for you, as this all happened in Ep/chap 1.**

 **Please REview if you want your review honoured! Bye!**

 **kitty~**


	6. I wish

**Hey guys! Today, I'm gonna post a new Kimi ni Todoke chapter! Well, it's gonna be short, so sorry if you expected a long chap.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own this anime!**

Sawako's POV

The next morning when I got to the classroom, I took the effort to say to Kazehaya-kun, "...g-good morning." "Good morning, Kuronuma," Kazehaya-kun replied with a smile. "Come on guys, you too!" Kazehaya-kun urged Jounichi-kun and Tanaka-kun. "Goo-good morning," They both said. "...that was the first time I've ever talked to Sawako..." Jounichi-kun said. "You can talk to her anytime, she's pretty normal," Kazehaya-kun replied. Wow...Kazehaya-kun has not changed a bit from my dream. I'm so happy.

At the classroom, where I went to write my name down, I heard Yoshida-San and Yano-San talking. "Hey, for the Test of Courage, do you think I should pretend to be a ghost?" Yoshida-San asked. "But won't they, not get scared?" Yano-San asked. "Yeah, you have a point there," Yoshida-San answered. "But, if Kuronuma-chan did the job, won't everyone just get scared by looking at her?" Yoshida-San chuckled. "Yes! Definitely Scared!" Yano-San answered. Yoshida-San sighed, "Kuronuma-chan probably won't play as ghost..." "She'd hide by herself the whole time," Yano-San added. "No, we'll tell her 'Let's meet up there' or something," Yoshida-San suggested. "Going that far is bullying," Yano-San commented. Ok, I should do what I did last time. "Um...can you please let me take that role?" I asked. They both turned around startled. "Kuronuma-chan! Since when were you there!?" Yoshida-San exclaimed. I wish I could hear them call me 'Sawako' again. "You know, we'd feel bad if you did it against your will," Yoshida-San said. "It'll seem like you're forced to do it," Yano-San added. Now I clear up the misunderstanding, right? "I have never been forced to do anything," I began, "I do want to get along wi everyone, but I'm not feeling forced. I just feel happy to be of some use. I brought a white one piece dress, so I can wear that!" Yoshida-San began to cry out moved tears. "I can't stand optimistic girls like her..." Yoshida-San cried, "Kuronuma-chan, we're leaving it to you! We are going to keep it a secret!" "Thank you," I beamed. Then again, it's a dream come true that they're talking to me, even though this is real life, so it's fine if they don't call me by my first name, or consider me a friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Woah, no kidding! That really is short!**

 **Anyway, what I'm trying to do is, each time there is a new day, I end the chapter. (I'm referring to the manga, there are some scenes here that are in the manga that aren't in the anime, so be warned!). What I'm going to do with this story is that I'm gonna try and go through everyday, leading up to where I started this fanfic. There are going to be times where Sawako does things differently, and it'll get more interesting!**

 **I hope it'll be interesting that way, but since this is based on the first few chapters of the series, Sawako might pretty much do the same thing.**

 **Please Review, in my Fairy Tail Fic, Natsu and Lucy are answering a ton of questions and reviews, I want Sawako and her friends to answer some too, so, if you want your review up on here, please review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Kitty~**


	7. The Test Of Courage

**hey guys! Phew! One hour early before I'm late! It's like 11:00pm on Friday when I'm posting this. Anyway, here's the new chap!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kimi ni Todoke**

Sawako's POV

I kept scaring people at the night of the Test Of Courage. If I remember correctly, Kazehaya-kun comes next. Last time I scared, maybe this time I shouldn't. "Kuronuma!" Kazehaya-kun called out, running to me and panting, "what are you doing out here?" "I was playing ghost for a bit," I answered. "Geez, you should've told me, since I organised the event, I thought you weren't coming," Kazehaya-kun said. "Sorry," I apologised. "So, aren't you scared of being out here, Kuronuma?" Kazehaya-kun asked. My answer is the same as last time. "I love the nighttime, especially the summer nights, the air, the sounds of insects, the smell..." I answered. "You're right," Kazehaya-kun said, "I'll sit with you." I sat down with him, my face heating up.

"Kuronuma-chan!" I heard a familiar voice. Yoshida-San? "Why is Kazehaya here?" Yano-San asked. "If you guys had known about this, you should've told me," Kazehaya-kun scolded. "Sawako, you did great," Yoshida-San complimented, "have this to drink." She threw a drink at me. "Thank you!" I said, gratefully. They began to walk away.

"Looks like you've opened your heart," Kazehaya-kun said, "that's great!" "It's all thanks to you, Kazehaya-kun," I said, "thank you!" "I didn't do a thing," Kazehaya-kun said. "You did..." I said, "you gave me the courage to clear up a misunderstanding. I'm really happy." "Kuronuma, you are actually really cheerful," Kazehaya-kun said, "super optimistic!" "Thank you," I said, staring into his eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" Kazehaya-kun yelled, looking away, as I looked away, my face heating up. Back then, I thought about how Kazehaya-kun was introducing me to a lot of firsts, today I'm thinking about how nervous I am around Kazehaya-kun, even if he just considers me a classmate... It didn't change the fact that he's the person I love...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So she changed some decisions, but not all of them eh? Well, when she's answering questions, some of the answers are exactly the same. I don't have much to say here, so bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	8. Don't Misunderstand Me!

**Hey Guys! Today I'm posting the new Kimi Ni Todoke Chapter! Sorry for the readers of my Fairy Tail story, that I didn't update last week. I'll tell the reason on the chapter itself, which I am posting tomorrow...anyway, for the chapter, the chapter/episode 1 part of this story is going to come to an end! Sawako changes some of the decisions she makes, but yeah, for the most parts it's the same. Sorry if you wanted drastic change, but yeah...it'll happen when problems spring up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke**

Sawako's POV

The next day, after school, everyone was excited that summer vacation begun. I'm excited too, since after this, my life, and my world changed. Though, i think I'm being too selfish. "Ok, I'll announce the winners for the Test Of Courage!" Jounichi-kun announced, "first of all, Kazehaya gets the punishment, he didn't complete it!" "Oh, you found out?" Kazehaya-kun said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, first place is Tanaka, and he gets 60 scrubbing brushes!" Jounichi-Kun cheered. "What!? I don't even need those!?" Tanaka-kun yelled. "And, Kazehaya's punishment for coming last is..." Jounichi-kun began, as he pushed me forward, "you have to date Sadako for a week! Since you were together with her last night!" Murmurs of agreement filled the classroom, I have to do something before Kazehaya-Kun says something, or his reputation will...

"I'll do anything but that," Kazehaya-kun's stern voice stopped my panicking thoughts, "that's true cruel for a punishment, Kuronuma's a girl you know. Don't pay attention to him, Kuronuma."

"It's a misunderstanding," I finally spoke up, "it was true that I was with Kazehaya-kun yesterday, but that wasn't anything special." It was special for me...but...I don't know if it was special to Kazehaya-kun too. "It's because Kazehaya-kun is a person that treats everyone equally, without discrimination," I continued, "it's just that I was captivated by Kazehaya-kun's kindness, cheerfulness and brilliance." I used to respect and admire Kazehaya-kun, but now I also love you.. "Excuse me..." I said as I bowed and went home. I didn't say a single lie, but I didn't say the whole truth about my feelings either.

Days later...

"Oh, you're going to school even during summer vacation?" Mum asked. "Yeah, I have to help the teacher out with things," I answered. "Ok, be safe," Dad said. Then I was on my way to school walking. Last time, I cried because I thought Kazehaya-kun was going to avoid me. But Kazehaya-kun took the initiative to talk to me, will he do that again? Or Kazehaya-kun got came in my dream because it was a dream? I felt a tear come out of my eyes. I'm scared, what if he doesn't come? I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, as I looked in front of me, and saw Kazehaya-kun waiting, like he did in my dream. "Hey," Kazehaya-kun said, standing up, and handing me a candy bag, "they apologised." "Thank you," I said, as tears began to flow again. He really came! "Thank you for coming to talk to me," I cried. "Hey, I think you have the wrong idea about me," Kazehaya-kun said. He said something like this to me when we had a misunderstanding in my dream too.

 _"I've never wanted you to think of me as pleasant or fair,"_

Oh no! I said something wrong! I said I was attracted to that, but he never wanted that! "It's true...I don't understand you at all..." I agreed. Last time I said that I did understand him. "Is it alright for me to anticipate to meet you during summer vacation?" Kazehaya-kun asked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yay! Another chapter done! Once again, sorry for not being able to update on my Fairy Tail one, but ya...**

 **Please Review if you want your review honoured, bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	9. Maru-chan!

**Hey Guys! It's finally Friday, where I post a new chapter for this story! Yay! This chapter covers the first half of chapter 2/episode 2, so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke**

Sawako's POV

It was a rainy day. It was pouring! (A.N. While I'm writing this, it is pouring lol - I wrote this yesterday). I was walking with my red umbrella, when I saw a box, saying "please adopt me' written on it. I know who this is, it's Maru-chan! I felt my expression lighten as I ran towards him. I was right, inside the box was Maru-chan, growling at me. I smiled. "Hello Maru-chan," I greeted, "it must be wet in the rain, so I'm leaving my umbrella here, okay?" Maru-chan responded with a growl. He's so cute! I put my umbrella down and ran through the rain, trying not to get wet. If this goes according to my dream, Yoshida-San will lend me her joggers and Kazehaya-Kun will lend me his towel, and I don't want to cause trouble.

Once I got to school, I was soaked. Oh no! I'll end up causing trouble again! I went to the classroom, quickly wiping myself with my handkerchief, hoping I could dry myself more quickly. Though, I got distracted when Kazehaya-kun entered. "Morning," Kazehaya-kun greeted, as everyone surrounded him. Wow, he looks so dazzling when he's drenched! Though it used to be that I thought he was attracting people even though he was drenched, I've really changed a lot after seeing that dream. Kazehaya-kun looked at me. "Morning," He greeted as he walked towards me. "G-good morning," I greeted back, my face heating up. "Did the rain get you too? Have any spare clothes?" Kazehaya-kun asked. I should have brought spare clothes! How could I be so irresponsible!? "I'm guessing you don't?" Kazehaya-kun asked, "Yoshida! Do you have extra sweats!?" Yoshida-San and Yano-San were talking to each other. "Yeah I do, why?" Yoshida-San asked. Uwaah! I'm causing trouble again! "Woah! Kuronuma-chan! You're all drenched!" Yoshida-San exclaimed. "Kuronuma-chan, do you have spare sweats?" Yano-San asked. We went to Yoshida-san's locker, and she tossed out all her stuff (A.N. Which was a mess, but I'm sure Sawako wouldn't say that, she's too sweet) and handed me her joggers. "Wash it when you're done," Yoshida-San said. "Tha-Thank you!" I cried, they're so kind to me after I've caused them trouble. "Here," Kazehaya-kun said, putting his towel on my head, "a handkerchief is not gonna cut it. Sorry it's wet since I used it." "Thank you..." I said, my face heating up.

At break, I placed drinks on Kazehaya-kun, Yano-San, and Yoshida-san's table, after all they've been so kind to me, lending things. When I walked out of the classroom with milk for Maru-chan, Kazehaya-kun called out my name. I turned around. "Is this from you, Kuronuma?" Kazehaya-kun asked, holding up a drink I placed on his table. I nodded, "thanks for the towel." "You should have told me, since I didn't know who I had gotten it from," Kazehaya-kun said. "Sorry," I apologised. "Thank goodness it was you Kuronuma," Kazehaya-kun said, "if it wasn't, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm a little nervous. Just a little." I felt my face heat up, as I looked at his smile. "Kuronuma, are you having milk?" Kazehaya-kun asked. "No this is for a dog," I answered. "A dog? Do you like dogs Kuronuma? I saw one today," Kazehaya-kun smiled, "though it's a stray." "You mean the one by the river?" I asked.

After school, we both went to the river to visit Maru-chan. "Oh, so this is your umbrella Kuronuma, no wonder you were soaked," Kazehaya-kun said, "oh it's true, it has your name on it. Can I keep him?" "You really will?" I asked, just like in my dream. Maru-chan started growling. "Woah!" Kazehaya-kun exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'm used to it," I reassured, "animals are generally scared of me, so are children. I just that dogs are my favourite animal." "Oh yeah, isn't it true that dogs like their owners friends?" Kazehaya-kun asked, as he stuck closer to me, "see? We're good friends right?" "I...will try my best," I said, looking down, "to get along with the whole class." I'll do it again. I'll do it all again. "Yeah, do your best," Kazehaya-kun said, "it'll be okay." When you say it Kazehaya-kun, I feel like I really can do it. When we were about to leave, I asked, "hey, if it's not much trouble, can I see him again?" "Just the dog? What about me?" Kazehaya-kun asked. "Of course you too!" I panicked. "Then it's a promise," Kazehaya-kun said. He walked off. I couldn't feel the wall that I had later built without realising, and I'm happy about that.

 **Yay! Done! See you tomorrow for the Fairy Tail Story if you are a follower!**

 **Bye!**

 **kitty~**


	10. Seating Change

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS TWO WEEKS LATE! But you see, it was week 7 of term at school, and week 7 is an assessment week, so ya. Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

 **I Also have an announcement to make. From now on, I'm going to be updating every two weeks, and yeah.**

 **Anyway, let's get started**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kimi ni Todoke**

Sawako's POV

The next morning, I had come to school, with cookies prepared for them, like I did in my dream. This time I know they will accept it. I smiled to myself, as I took out my math stuff. "Morning," I heard a familiar voice, as they stood by my desk. I looked up and saw Kazehaya-kun. "Good morning," I greeted back. "Ah! You have math during first period? We're in different classes then," Kazehaya-kun said. "Y-Yeah..." I agreed, as my face began to heat up. "Hey, the dog, he's doing well," Kazehaya-kun said, "though I haven't come up with a name for him yet." "Hey Kazehaya!" Jounichi-Kun called. "Yo!" Kazehaya-kun greeted, "cya."

I got up and began to move to one of the back seats. I saw two girls enter the classroom, they were classmates. "Hey let sit here," a girl said, pointing to my seat. "Eh? The one at the very front?" The other girl exclaimed. "Yeah, what's wro with it? There's no one next to me anyway," The first girl said, "who sits here normally anyway?" "Sadako," the other girl answered. "Eh, Sada-" the first girl began. "I heard that if you sit there, Sadako will curse you," the second girl said. I watched sadly, until I remembered Kazehaya-Kun had told me to go for it. "...Excuse me," I began, as I looked down, "...its ok, it's not dirty...no-nothing will happen if you sit there...I...don't have that kind of power...besides...I can't see ghosts either..." I looked up, and saw they were gone. I guess I failed again. Oh well, there's always a next time.

"Ah, we'll be changing seats during sixth period," Arai-sensei explained, "you can do it on your own, don't make too much noise..." Then he left the classroom. Seating change huh? I stood up and took out a piece of paper. It was the number three. I guess I'm in the back corner. "No way, the front row again!" A girl exclaimed. "Excuse me..." I went up to them and said, "I'm number three, so if you'd like..." "No it's okay," The girl quickly answered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Then everyone began mumbling. "Phew, I'm 1st row!" "Me too!" "Eh what!?" "Sadako's three!" "For real?!" "Watch out for number 19!" Wow, that hurts, I can hear the whole thing! I began to move my desk to the 3 area, and sat down.

"Will someone exchange mine for number 19?" A familiar voice called. It's Kazehaya-kun. Is this going to happen again? Everyone's going to move to me again?! Kazehaya-kun moved and sat down next to me. "Alright! I'm next to you, Kuronuma!" Kazehaya-kun said with a smile. "I'm returning this," I heard Yano-San said, as she threw her piece of paper back in the box, and sat down, in front of me. This is like my dream! "Yoshida...you're next to..." Jounichi-Kuhn began. "No. No need," Yoshida-San answered. Sanada-kun sat down behind me, right before Yoshida-San got to. "Need something?" He asked. "MOVE RYU!" Yoshida-San ordered. "No," Sanada-kun answered. "This doesn't concern you!" Yoshida-San complained. "But this is the last row window seat, it's my number," Sanada-Kun said, showing Yoshida-San the paper. "Sheesh," Yoshida-San whined as she sat down next to Yano-san. "It's nothing, I don't think there's a problem..." Kazehaya-kun said. "Um," I began, "as thanks for yesterday...I brought cookies...if you'd like." I put the cookies on the table. "A

So I borrowed these from you," I said, looking for Yoshida-san's joggers, and Kazehaya-kun's towel. "Ah, so good," Kazehaya-kun complimented. "Thanks," Yano-San said, as she took another bag, and took a bite, "it's true, they're good." "Did you bake them?" Yoshida-San asked. "Ye-yes..." I said. Does she have a problem with that!? Oh no! "Then I'll gladly accept them!" Yoshida-San cried, as she took a handkerchief out, and began crying, and taking the cookies. Then I said it a whisper, "I am happy...to be in this seat...I'm happy...from the bottom of my heart..."

As I walked home, I heard Kazehaya-kun call my name, as he rode his cycle towards me. I turned as he stopped his cycle beside me. "Oh you weren't crying, that's good," Kazehaya-kun said with a smile. "Sorry for doing such an unsightly thing..." I said, as I blushed. "Unsightly!?" Kazehaya-kun laughed, "see you tomorrow!" Sometimes I wonder, when it all started. I used to feel admiration, and respect for Kazehaya-kin, but I wonder when this feeling arose in me. A feeling that overwhelmed the admiration and respect. Love.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **This is going to be brief, but that's the end of chapter two stuff from Kimi Ni Todoke. WE ARE NOW PROGRESSING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ok, bye.**

 **Kitty~**


	11. After School

**hi, sorry it's a day late. i am slightly in a rush, since I've been busy with assessments lately.**

 **anyway, here it is**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Kimi ni todoke**

Sawako's POV

I sat at my desk, waiting for Yano-San, Yoshida-San and Kazehaya-Kun. It feels so nostalgic, to be back in this seat. It reminds me of the memories I shared in my dream. "Ah, good morning Kuronuma-chan," Yano-San greeted, as she walked in with Yoshida-San, who was yawning. "Yano-San...Yoshida-San, good morning," I answered, then I decided to ask this question, "why do you, um, not avoid me?" Yano-San and Yoshida-San sat down. "Well, you can't see ghosts, right?" Yano-San asked. "No..." I answered. "Well, you do tend to look gloomy, so you should try make the best out of that appearance," Yano-San suggested. Oh yeah! I forgot about reading the ghost stories and memorising them! I should memorise more!

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Kazehaya-kun stood there panting, "Am I safe?" "You bet you did!" Jounichi-kun answered, as he smiled and Sanada-kun came through the door behind him. Kazehaya-kun smiled at me, when he sat next to me, and I realised that I didn't greet him yet. "Good morning," I greeted, at the same time as Kazehaya-kun. My face began to heat up as Kazehaya-kun urged Sanada-kun to say good morning too. "Oh. Morning," Sanada-kun said. "M-Morning," I answered. "Wait, what's your name again?" Sanada-kun asked. Oh! I forgot that Sanada-kun didn't know my name very well at first, it was an achievement when he first said it. "Come on, Ryu. You should at least remember your classmates' names," Yoshida-San scolded. I support them. I'm pretty sure Sanada-kun had a crush on Yoshida-San in my dream, and I think they're perfect together. "I-I don't particularly stand out, so..." I defended, then turned around, "I'm Kuronuma Sawako. Pleasure to meet you." "Same," Sanada-kun answered, "I'm Sanada Ryu, I'm terrible with names. Sorry about that." I looked at Sanada-kun, wondering if he got my name in his head this time.

"Hey..." Kazehaya-Kun said, as I turned to him, as he was playing with his fringe, "I still can't come up with a good name for the dog. I was wondering if you had any ideas. Please?" "U-Umm..." I began, I should suggest Pedro Martinez, Maru-chan is perfect! "Pedro Martinez," A familiar voice suggested. It's Pin-sensei! "I say, Pedro Martinez," Pin-sensei repeated. "Pin!" Kazehaya-kun recognised, as the class murmured. So Arai-sensei went to help with his wife's shop now? "It's perfect," I said. "Huh!?" Kazehaya-kun said. "Kuronuma," Pin-sensei said, to grab my attention. I looked at him, "Yes?" He stared at me, and I stared back, for at least 10 seconds. When he stopped, he asked the class, "How's that!? Aren't I the best!?" The class began to murmur again. I still don't know what Pin-sensei was trying to do. I wonder what he was trying to do? "Kuronuma," Kazehaya-kun said, as I turned to him. He began to stare at me, which made my face heat up. In my dream I didn't know, but it's love that's the feeling that's welling up in me right now. "It's really hot today, don't you think?" Kazehaya-kun asked, as he put his head in his desk. "Yeah..." I answered. I checked my pulse. It was beating really fast. I smiled as i thought about how it was because I was in love.

"And so, Ryu and I are childhood friends, and we went to the same middle school as Kazehaya," Yoshida-San explained. "Chizu and I sat near each other since the first day of high school and became friends," Yano-San added. I'm happy I'm listening to is again, even though I know their lives well. "That's wonderful!" I admired. "Oh yeah me has Kazehaya always been that lively?" Yano-San asked Yoshida-san. "Yeah, he's alwaaaaaaays been like that," Yoshida-San answered, pointing at him, "he always has to go and talk to the students who can't fit in. All the guys are always crowding around him, and all the girls love him." I smiled slightly as I listened to them. "And so, all the girls were always fighting over him," Yoshida-San continued, "but then the girls realised Kazehaya probably didn't like that, and in the end they came up with...the 'Kazehaya Belongs to Everyone" agreement. Everyone's Kazehaya." "Are you serious!?" Yano-San laughed, "what are they stupid?" Then they both laughed. He moved them! Just like in my dream! "He's the reason why so many girls from my middle school ended up here," Yoshida-San said. "Like her for example?" Yano-San asked, pointing at a girl talking to...Its Kurumi-chan! "Yeah, like her," Yoshida-San answered. I remember how good I thought Kurumi-chan and Kazehaya-Kun looked together.

In class, pin-sensei began to speak to the class. "Hey, I need someone to stay after school to make the attendance log," Pin-sensei announced. "What!?" Everyone groaned. "Isn't that your job?!" Jounichi-kun complained. "Quit forcing stuff on us!" Another group of people yelled. "Fine then, I'll pick out a volunteer," Pin-sensei said. No one wants to do it. "I'll...do it..." I suggested. "What! That's no fun," Pin-sensei said. "Then I'll help out too," Kazehaya-kun said, "we can get it done a lot faster if we both work on it." Everyone began to consider to do it. When I tried to back down last time, Kazehaya-kun stopped me, I shouldn't try to back down. "Kazehaya!" Pin-sensei yelled, "stop by the faculty room later! That is all!"

At the classroom that afternoon, I began to do the attendance logging, happily remembering what happened. I smiled as I wrote Kazehaya-kun's name, and then heard the door open. It was Kazehaya-kun. "Kazehaya-kun..." I began. "I snuck out while Pin went to the bathroom," Kazehaya-kun explained, as he sat in front of me, "I'll help out." "T-Thanks," I said. He shook his head. "Thank you for everything," I said gratefully, these feelings of thanks stay the same, "I had a great day today because of you." "I...didn't even do anything..." Kazehaya-kun said, "I'm sure the others just didn't have the opportunity. There might be others, who are waiting for an opportunity to talk to you." I know...I know that Kazehaya-kun, but you still gave me the strength for me to do things, both in my dream, and here and now. I love you Kazehaya-kun. "Lend me your pen?" Kazehaya-kun said, as he took the pen from the desk I was writing on, "can I write the rest?" "Yeah," I answered. "Thanks," Kazehaya-kun said, as he wrote my name on the attendance log. My heart is throbbing again, it's throbbing again, but I don't mind. I began to look from the sheet to Kazehaya-kun, and noticed him do the same, but then he looked down again, as I looked on the floor next to me. "1-D KAZEHAYA SHOTA, 1-D KAZEHAYA SHOTA! COME TO THE STAFFROOM IMMEDIATELY!" The announcement called. It was Pin-sensei. "Ah!" I began. "Just leave it, I'm not going," Kazehaya-kun said. "IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN ONE MINUTE, I'LL REVEAL YOUR WHOLE EMBARRASSING PAST! END!" The announcement finished. Kazehaya-kun immediately stood up. "Sorry Kuronuma, I've got to go," Kazehaya-kun said, as he ran out of the room. "Ah, thank you," I tried to call out, but he left.

I smiled down at the paper, looking at Kazehaya-kun's handwriting of my name. Then I heard the door slide open and saw Hirano-San and Endou-san. "Sorry, um..." Endou-San began. "Kazehaya was here, so..." Hirano-San finished. "Yeah, he was helping out a bit," I answered. I remembered Kazehaya-kun's words, and then stood up. "Ah, um..." I began, "if you don't mind, can we chat for a bit? I'll move the desks now!" I stood up and began to move them. "No, it's okay!" Hirano-San said. I stopped. In my dream, they said they can do it themselves, what are they going to say this time, the same thing? "We'll do it on our own," Endou-San finished, as they moved the desk. "Um, you're not angry right?" Hirano-San asked. Eh? "Good, we were wrong," Endou-San concluded. "It's because Sada...Kuronuma-San, you always look mad," Hirano-San explained. "We wondered if you preferred being by yourself?" Endou-San added, "we were scared to get close to you, but lately your mood has calmed down. Actually, we were listening to Yano-san and Yoshida-San talk to you, you said something like 'I'm happy to talk to you'." "Come to think of it, Sada...Kuronuma-San, you were always greeting us," Hirano-San noticed, "we were worried a bit with yesterday's seating too, and we thought maybe you only want to talk to Yano-San and Yoshida-San. We thought of various stuff." "But just now Kazehaya told us to go inside," Endou-San continued, "so we wondered if you'd be mad when we tried to go in...but you welcomed is with an angry face! Were you perhaps nervous?" "You're always doing errands by yourself, we'll help," Hirano-San offered. I began to tear up. "Eh! Wha...!? Why are you crying!?" Endou-San panicked. "I'm so, so, so happy..." I answered. "No way! You're so easily moved!?" Hirano-San asked.

We talked as we did the attendance log, and had fun too. I'm happy I get to talk to Hirano-San and Endou-San again. I ran into Kazehaya-kun near Pin-sensei's room. "All done?" Kazehaya-kun asked. "Ah. Yeah!" I answered, "Hirano-San and Endou-San helped me." "Really!?" Kazehaya-kun asked, as he smiled, "alright! I didn't help with anything after all!" "No!" I disagreed, "thank you. It's like, your words are giving me an opportunity to change. The one who has the power to affect me, is always you." "Haven't you noticed?" Kazehaya-kun asked, "Yano, Yoshida, Hirano and Endou too...everyone was affected by you trying your best. Have you not realised, the one that's affecting me, and moving me, is you." He told me that in my dream, but can someone like me, really move someone...?

 **To be continued...**

 **I won't say much since I'm in a rush, but since it is the last week of school starting Monday (well, for Aus, anyway) I'll say happy spring holidays (sorry if you're American and I'm rubbing it in your face**

 **Ok bye**

 **Kitty~**


End file.
